tales_of_the_vaeros_seasfandomcom-20200214-history
Greywind
The Kingdom of Greywind, is a powerful theocratic kingdom located on the most northern safe harbor of the Vaeros Sea. The word "Greywind" is often used in reference to both the capital city itself as well as the vast northern lands that it controls. Although Greywind is nominally a kingdom with a formal monarch, in truth the city is fully controlled by an autocratic sect of the Temple of Pelor. History Early History Greywind has an ancient and lauded history among human kind, with many professors from the Bortala Academy believing it to be the origin of man's first steps. The great human conqueror of the ancient Elarian Elves, Oleg Apexus, was born amidst the taiga that lies beyond the city of Greywind. Situated on the most northern navigable harbor, it is clear why humans first planted roots and grew this ancient ground into such an esteemed capital. Rich fishing grounds lie within the Vaeros Sea and streams, while oats, barley, flax and many other crops grow in abundance on the fertile plains as the kingdom stretches to the south. Greywind's walls are said to have been constructed in 650, centuries even before Oleg Apexus first rallied the wild hordes of mankind against his more civilized elven neighbors to the south. Oleg's eventual conquest of most of the known world would stretch mankind's grasp to more temperate and desirable climates, until ultimately the ancient Apexus dynasty would move their capital to Nazca in 960. Greywind's influence on political influence and importance, however, would remained dominate until 1054's schism of the Apexus dynasty. Rise of the Grand Inquisitor Prior to the great schism of 1054, southern Apexus nobles, particularly in the Nazca region, had gradually been incorporating elements of ancient Elarian culture and learning. With that, came increased patronage of the Elarian goddess of knowledge, Ioun, or more arcane and cultish idol worships. Northerners who were insulated from the conquered lands of ancient Elaria saw these new cultural practices as idolatrous and hedonistic... incompatible with the rough and hardy spirit that once inspired Oleg Apexus' conquest. A sect of Pelorian monks, led by a man who claimed to be the reincarnated avatar of Pelor himself, latched onto to this public outrage, and led scores of Northerners to rebel against the southern Apexus dynasty. Much like Oleg's original conquest centuries prior, the southern nobles of the Apexus dynasty were no match for the battle seasoned warriors of the northern plains and taiga. Independence was won, and the holy man at its vanguard, Connor the Meek, declared himself "Grand Inquisitor" of Greywind and leader of a new theocratic order that would hold control of the city and its kingdom to this day. Although many city-states such as Rolt, Highport and Black Marsh within the Greywind Kingdom remained intact, they found themselves placed into a relationship of suzerainty under the high authorities of Greywind. Geography The City of Greywind is located at the northern most accessible port of the Vaeros Sea. Through conquest, Greywind has come to control an incredible amount of territory including the taiga towns of Sockeye and Forlorn Bay, the southern coastal cities of Highport, Black Marsh, Pitt, and Plaort and the rich plains of Chatham and White Fields. Fort Dolor stands as an important southern border outpost within the Yugari mountains. The kenku city of Corvus Corvax lies beyond the western borders of Greywind and mankind's settlement. Cityscape The City of Greywind is divided into eight Quarters: The Western Quarter, Yerrod's Mercy, the Artisan's Quarter, Grey Harbor, the Foreign Quarter, the Eastern Annex, the Cloisters, and the High Quarter. Generally speaking, the poorest sections of town are to the south, near the city gates, while the wealthier quarters are to the northeast, near the harbor and cloisters. Only ordained members of the Pelorian Order of Greywind are allowed with the sacred Cloisters area, which also includes all offices of city administration and rule. People Population As of 1166, the city itself boasted a population of 231,500, most of which are humans, dwarves or muls. Greywind is the largest city on the Western Vaeros Coast Religion The Temple of Pelor, with its teachings interpreted by Grand Inquisitor Connor the Meek, is the state religion of Greywind and the only one permitted within its city walls. Common folk beyond Greywind, especially in more southern cities like Black Marsh, have a more diverse sampling of faiths, although Greywind authorities have been known to send crusaders out to forcibly remove, and even execute, growing religious figures within their area of control. Greywind authorities have there own separate hierarchy of holy orders as follows: # Grand Inquisitor - Connor the Meek. # Arch Herald - Harold the Stout, Viola Apexus, Grumm Fourfingers, Roberto Moralli. # Anointed Bishops - In White Fields, Pitt, Black Marsh, Plaort, Sockeye and formerly in Highport. # Crusaders - Hundreds under the direct command of Arch Heralds or local bishops. # Ordained Clerics - Thousands spread throughout villages and towns. Languages The most widely spoken language in Greywind is Common, although dwarven is spoken by many immigrants from Ibuth Steinum. Economy Resources Greywind's economy is very dependent upon the growing of cereal crops within its fertile plains to the south. As many within these farmlands occasionally chafe at Greywind's more autocratic controls, force of arms is sometimes used to keep serfs at their fields. Greywind is the only city, besides Highport, that has managed to hold a healthy trade relationship with the dwarves of Ibuth Steinum. Currency Greywind is unable to effectively trade with its own currencies and most common people use standard Nazcadian coinage which consists of the platinum plate (pp), gold Imperialum (gp), silver fingers (sp), and copper common (cp). All of the coins are round, except for the silver finger, which is shaped like a 3 in. stick. Greywind's state currency used older, inferior forms such as bronze zees, brass bits, and iron drabs. Category:Cities Category:Pelor Category:Highport